1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic examination apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic examination apparatus which receives a ticket, pass, coupon ticket, or the like to permit a passenger to enter or exit a gate in a traffic system such as a railway.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a traffic system such as a railway, an automatic examination apparatus is used. The automatic examination apparatus receives a ticket, pass, coupon ticket, or the like to permit a passenger on-boarding, i.e., to enter a gate or off-boarding, i.e., to exit a gate.
In the traffic system, a so-called prepaid card, i.e., a prepaid money card, is used in place of small change. The money card is inserted in an automatic ticket machine to purchase a so-called day ticket. The day ticket is then inserted in the automatic examination apparatus, so that passage through the automatic examination apparatus, i.e., entrance in a gate is permitted.
In this apparatus, when a passenger gets off beyond his or her destination and must adjust a fare, he must pay a difference on his ticket at a separate automatic fare adjustment machine or a fare adjustment office with a clerk. In this case, a passenger must go to two places for fare adjustment, resulting in severe inconvenience. When two kinds of apparatuses are used, cost is increased.
Thus, an automatic examination apparatus which has a fare adjustment function by insertion of cash has been developed.
Even though this apparatus can eliminate a drawback that a passenger must go to another place for fare adjustment, fare adjustment processing takes much time and efficient examination processing is disturbed.
When a prepaid card is used, a passenger must purchase a ticket at an automatic ticket machine even in rush hour or when busy, resulting in inconvenience. In particular, a passenger using a money card must purchase the money card, and then purchase a day ticket using the money card. As a result, the merit of the money card, i.e., an alternative to small change, is reduced.
For this purpose, there is proposed a system in which a passenger can directly enter or exit a gate through an automatic examination apparatus corresponding to a boarding section using the money card without purchasing a ticket at an automatic ticket machine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,622).
In this system, however, when the money card is directly used in the automatic examination apparatus, if the balance of the money card is smaller than a fare of a boarding section, the difference must be paid at a separate fare adjustment machine or to a clerk at a fare adjustment office. Thus, a passenger must go to two places for fare adjustment, resulting in severe inconvenience. When two kinds of apparatuses are used, cost is increased.
When the money card is directly used in the automatic examination apparatus, magnetic information is recorded on the money card, and visual information is also printed thereon.
When an error occurs during such processing, the money card is inserted again to retry examination.
In this system, magnetic information is recorded and visual information is printed regardless of an error in magnetic recording or printing. For this reason, when magnetic information is normally recorded and a printing error occurs, if examination is retired, the content of the magnetic information is repetitively rewritten, and accurate retrial for an error cannot be performed.
The prepaid system of the money card may be losing its public acceptance. Thus, a demand has arisen for an operation system which can improve its public acceptance.
As an operation system for improving the popularity of the money card, a system in which a fare is discounted according to time-of-day is proposed.
Some passengers may use a railway in a time-of-day other than rush hour. Thus, a fare in a time-of-day other than rush hour is discounted, and passengers who can use a railway in a time zone other than rush hour are shifted to reduce rush hour congestion.
Therefore, a system which can improve public acceptance of the money card and can reduce rush hour congestion, is needed.